


I Feel Like Humiliating Myself, Obviously

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Writing, M/M, old, pathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very NOT good meeting. Poor Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was twelve or thirteen, I am very sorry for subjecting anyone who wanders over to this crap.

Seme, Teme, and Uke

Yay I’m soooooooo happy that the laptops finally fixed , though not having got me over writers block for many stories, so I’ve got a ton of shit for yall.

Warning: slash

Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.

 

“Hey Seme, I, I mean Teme.” Naruto blushed.

 

Sasuke looked up. “Seme? I think that can be arranged, Uke.” Naruto blushed more, and Sasuke, not being able to stand it any longer, pushed Naruto against the wall and kissed him forcefully. When they pulled apart, Sasuke said, “You know you look really sexy when you blush like that.

 

Naruto blushed again and Sasuke pulled him in for another kiss.

 

I like how this turned out, do you? Feed back much appreciated.

Buh-bye now,

Plain Jane Is A Vampire


	2. Revised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To my delight, I found the revision. I don't think I'm high, and I KNOW I wasn't when I wrote this.

Seme, Teme, and Uke  
It’s the revised, kinda, episode. Lol. 

Warning: slash and shortness

Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.

Sasuke was in the room he and Naruto shared, lying on his bed, reading a book when Naruto came in.

Our poor innocent Naruto had no idea of what was about to happen, having come in to ask Sasuke to practice with him. Of course, the chance at seeing Sasuke’s muscular legs was a perk. 

“Hey Seme, I, I mean Teme.” Naruto blushed, his previous thoughts, had given him ideas, which obviously led to him opening his mouth, and inserting his foot.

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading. “Seme? I think that can be arranged, Uke.” Naruto blushed more, and Sasuke, not being able to stand it any longer, threw his book down, pushed Naruto against the wall and kissed him forcefully. When they pulled apart, Sasuke said, “You know you look really sexy when you blush like that.

Naruto blushed again and Sasuke pulled him in for another kiss.

It’s a bit longer, but what I want to know is, is it better? Please let me know.   
Plain Jane Is A Vampire


End file.
